Inseparable
by Koreena
Summary: Who says a demon can't have a best friend or even fall in love? It's not impossible, just rare. But then again, nothing good ever came easy. SebastianxOc
1. Preface

_**Author's Note **_**::**** First of all, I have to thank anyone whose taking the time to read my first fan-fiction! I've been a little bit nervous to post something, but there's no time like the present, right? I have so many ideas, and I honestly can't wait to share them all with you c: SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, ENJOY. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK c; **

* * *

**~ _Inseparable | Preface_ ~**

* * *

"Okay Sebastian! We have to light this right before he walks in!" a small girl whispered, her dark red curls bouncing with her excitement, as her emerald eyes glistened with the unmistakable look that could only belong to that of a child up to no good. "This is gonna be perfect!"

A boy, roughly the same age as the girl, with his messy black hair that did nothing to hide reddish-brown eyes that glistened with the same light, smiled wickedly with his best friend, in his mind he couldn't help but to imagine the look on his older brothers face when he falls into their carefully planned out trap.

Both children looked at each other, thrilled, before peaking around the corner together, looking with eager eyes towards the door at the end of the hallway. Above it, a bucket of water hung dangerously, ready to tip over onto the unlucky victim who would enter. Not too far away lay an explosion waiting to be set off, the string needed to light it running all the way back to the two children.

Of course it wasn't too big of an explosion, just enough to frazzle the poor person, and possibly leave them without any eyebrows.

"You think this will work?" the girl, Harper, asked, her large eyes glowing slightly from the anticipation.

Sebastian smirked, unafraid, "what could go wrong?"

Two hands suddenly shot out, grasping Sebastian's sleeve tightly, "you hear that?"  
Harper rocked back and forth on her feet, excited yet nervous, but more so excited, as she peeked back around the corner, barely able to choke down the giggles that threatened to burst out of her.

Sebastian listened, his ears picking up the sound of light footsteps heading towards them. He too suddenly felt that unbearable urge to giggle, for their plan was just about to be set into motion.

Harper looked back towards Sebastian, her eyes silently conveying what she wanted to say.

It was time to light the string.

Without saying a word, Sebastian bent down, igniting it. Both children watched as the small spark began its journey down the string, their excitement rising higher and higher as it inched quickly towards its destination, the footsteps were now only right behind the door.

"Three..." they both whispered together, moving to hide themselves around the corner quickly, their backs pressed up against the wall, as they stood side by side.

"Two..." the door opened, the sounds of a splash and a spluttering man quickly following only a millisecond later.

"Three!" Two very wide grins lit across the children faces, as an explosion suddenly went off, rattling the walls and the ground beneath them.

For a moment, everything was silent, as neither the kids or the man moved or said anything.

Sebastian and Harper both covered with their mouths, unable to keep quiet anymore, as the laughter poured out of them, their hands slightly muffling the sounds.

_ Success! _Or so they thought..

"SEBAASSTIAAANNN! HAARPERRR!"

They froze.

That voice, that loud booming voice, could unmistakably only belong to one person. The one person who held all the power in the place they lived, and even more beyond the little world they found themselves in.

Big, innocent seeming eyes could be seen looking around the corner, through the settling smoke and dust, straight towards a man now covered in filth. His original professional appearance completely ruined, his short black hair disheveled as well as his clothes, his burgundy eyes glaring at the two little demons responsible for his inappropriate appearance.

Their plan hadn't gone the way they expected it to.. IT WENT EVEN BETTER.

"RUUUNNNNNN" came the high-pitched squeal from the little girl, as she grasped Sebastian's hand in her own, both of them abruptly turning and dashing off, their laughter following behind them.

_That was one of my favorite memories with him, the one I cherished the most among the many that we shared. It was also the last. We had worked so hard, planned for so long, the look on his fathers face was one I could never forget._

_Back then, we were so little, we would have never guessed what would undoubtedly follow the next day._


	2. Chapter One

_**Author's Note **_**:: HEY THERE AGAIN :D  
**  
**I just wanted to thank Mermaid Monster for reviewing my story. Seeing that someone read, and enjoyed what I had written meant a lot to me. Even made me smile c: thank you again for the encouragement.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORRRYYYY  
**

* * *

_**Inseparable | **_**Chapter One**

* * *

"Sebastian!

A loud crash echoed through out the estate, followed by several more along with what sounded of gunshots. Screams of those in fear, as well as cries of those in pain, could be heard coming from inside the large mansion that sat atop the normally peaceful land.

The ground shook slightly with the chaos, the windows rattled with every bullet fired, the walls shuddered with every impact.

"Sebastian, Sebastian!" little Harper cried out again, confused and terrified.

The small demon ran around, opening door after door. Her home was under attack, everything she knew was seemingly crumbling down around her. Her only source of comfort was missing, where could have her best friend gone? Was he okay? She wanted her Sebastian, she _needed_ him.

Tears streamed down her face, the panic welling to an even higher level inside of her when she heard the bad men coming closer. Stumbling, she turned and ran another way. She wanted so badly to sit down and cry, to pretend that none of this was actually happening, but she needed to find him. Even her father was nowhere to be found.

Pushing open another door, she froze, her eyes widening considerably as shock over came her small form.

* * *

"LET ME GO, I NEED TO FIND HARPER, LET ME GO." Sebastian demanded as he struggled vigorously against his parents arms, that threatened to drag him away.

He didn't know what was going on, but he knew one thing.

If he let his parents take him away, he'd never see his home again.

More importantly, he'd never be able to see his Harper again.

"Sebastian, stop this!" his mother shouted, "We have to go. Now!"

Her voice was stern, as if daring Sebastian to question her authority.

"NO." Sebastian continued to protest.

"Sebastian, listen to-"

Cutting off his mother, he shouted once more, "We need to find her!"

Sebastian launched himself towards the ground, hoping the action would be too sudden for his parents to react.

It was no use against his father, who knew all his little tricks, as he quickly adjusted his hold, catching the boy.

He gripped him tightly, yanking him back upwards.

Why couldn't they understand, what if Harper was in danger? Didn't that matter? He didn't think it was a matter of being too young to understand, but more of his parents being too old to.

It didn't matter though, he wasn't going to give up.

He wasn't leaving without Harper, there was just no way.

"Sebastian! She's gone! It's too late!" The voice of his father rung out, piercing through his stubborn thoughts.  
_  
She's..gone? _

A foreign feeling inside of him swelled, a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Why would you lie about such a thing! She's not gone..she can't be gone! It's not too-"

"I'm sorry son.." Sebastian's father looked over to his wife, their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment, a silent agreement on a single thought passing between the two of them.

_It had to be done._

Sebastian finally slacked slightly against the hold on him. His father wouldn't lie to him.. there was no way he would lie over something like this. Though, if he's not lying, that would mean..

He just couldn't understand.

He never thought there might come a time where Sebastian no longer would have his best friend, if it were up to him a time like that would never come.

Noticing their sons defeated state, they began to pull him back, determined to get away before it was too late for an escape.

Sebastian looked up towards his mother and father, wishing for them to tell him it wasn't true. Their eyes weren't focused on him, rather what was in front of them, their hands still gripping tightly to either one of his arms tightly, as if knowing he would try to slip away again if such a chance was given.

_There was just no way it could be true._

"Come on, Sebastian. Pick up your feet."

The boy, still struggling slightly, stumbled along. He couldn't help taking looks behind him, as if hoping by some miracle his best friend would appear.

She never did.

* * *

The small girl stood there, unsure of how to react or what to do.

There, on the ground, in a motionless heap, lay her father. Beaten and bruised, gashes covered his body, as his own blood pooled around him.

"Daddy..?"

Silence filled the air.

"H-harper?" the mans voice rasped, gasping for air, as he groaned, hardly being able to open his eyes to look up.

"Daddy!"

Racing to his side, she practically jumped on him, her little arms desperate for a hug as they circled around his neck, her head pressed close to his battered chest.

The elder gentleman wheezed from the pain of his daughters sudden actions, but didn't complain nonetheless. Shakily raising one of his hands, he gently rested it on her back.

"Daddy..daddy, I'm scared.." was all Harper managed to say. All she wanted to know was that everything was going to be okay, though a strong feeling inside of her told her otherwise.

"It's alright sweetie, you'll be fine, I promise." Her father's voice was gentle, like honey, soothing and calm even in the most urgent of moments.

"Look at me." He spoke again, his voice still soft yet stern at the same time.

Sniffling, Harper pulled back, sitting up more, to look at her father. Her bottom lip quivered slightly, as did the rest of her body as it shook with her fear.

Raising his other hand, the dying demon cupped his daughters face, gently wiping away the tears that fell with his thumb.

He knew he was dying, but at the moment that wasn't what mattered. His responsibility as a father is to keep his child safe, he was going to follow through with that responsibility to the very last moment.

"Harper, remember those times where you would play hide and seek?"

She bobbed her head yes slightly. The girl had a talent for hiding, everyone knew that, for she could never be found by anyone. Granted, Sebastian somehow always knew where to look, but that was a different story entirely, mainly for the fact he'd always be hiding with her.

"I want you to pretend this is one of those times, make sure no one finds you. No one. Do you understand, Harper? Under no circumstances do you come out, you wait until the guys that are 'seeking' are all gone, okay?" He struggled to keep composed, his heart aching more with each syllable.

That was the last time she saw her father alive.

As she obeyed her fathers command, hiding in her own secret spot, no one ever did find her.

* * *

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? Tell me what you guys think c: I'd love the feedback, and thanks for reading.**

_**Kore**__  
_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_**:: I just gotta say, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED. The encouragement really helped motivate to write this chapter C: There were also some questions that were asked, that I have no problem answering. I'm sorry to any of you who were actually a bit confused with my story, I suppose it's just the way I write? I like to leave a lot of questions to be answered later as you read along. BUT ANYWHO, _DestinyItalia _wanted to know if they were all in the same house from the start, and whether or not Sebastian's parents wanted to leave Harper behind.**

**Yes, they were all living in the same house, not exactly family but more of- you know when you're really close friends with someone and you decide to move in together? It's that type of scenario. The two families are close to one another, and involved in a business that would require them to live nearby each other. - That might have confused you a bit as well. The deal with that, as well as whether or not Sebastian's parents wanted to leave Harper behind, WILL ALL BE REVEALED LATER. So, I guess, you're just going to have to keep reading to find out, huh? c;**

**Thank you again to those of you who have reviewed c:  
**_**- Mermaid Monster **_**(she has a really good story going on, go check it out!)**_**  
**- **DestinyItalia  
**- **Pengy  
****- sebbylovernigga  
**- **AnnieAngerl93  
**- **SausageLover1346**_

* * *

_**~ Inseparable | **_**Chapter Two **

* * *

"Sebastian, sweetie, you can't keep hating the world forever." His mother spoke softly, attempting once again to break her son from his state of depression. Her previous efforts were futile though, as her son refused to speak, let alone show any signs of acknowledging anything around him.

The elderly woman sat crouched down, only a few feet away from him, the closest she'd been to him since the event. Her dark chocolate locks fell around her in elegant waves, framing her heart-shaped face, as her concerned amber eyes watched Sebastian in hopes he might respond in some way.

A moment passed before Sebastian decided to turn, his hostile eyes meeting his mothers worried ones. There was so much emotion buried deep within those burgundy colored orbs that the boy didn't have to utter a word for anyone to understand what he was feeling. It was plain to see he was angry, upset, the boy was grieving.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to accept the fact that she's gone honey."

Her words weren't meant to sound insulting, yet to him it was one of the most insulting things said to him. His eyes turned into a heated glare, as he stared at his mother in an almost hateful way for a moment, before sighing and turning his back towards her once more.

The sharp look the mother received unnerved her slightly, whatever confidence she had in helping her son diminishing. At least she managed to get some sort of reply from him. She had hopes that maybe this time she could talk some sense in him, somehow, but it was clear there was nothing that could be said or done to make him change his demeanor.

Sebastian's mind reeled with the same thoughts as the last time his mother tried talking to him. She'd never be able to understand, neither would his father. How could they? No matter how many times he'd been told he was foolish for behaving in such a way, he'd always feel that he wasn't actually the one being foolish.

In fact, it was the opposite, he felt that his parents were. They could only see their point of view, they could only see themselves, but then again in a way it had always been like that.

There was no mistaking the feeling inside of him that denied his parents words, the feeling that told him Harper was still out there, somewhere, without him. Without him because his parents had refused to get her, to even try looking for her.

The truth of the matter was, Sebastian and Harper shared a bond, a connection, he always knew when something was wrong. It worked both ways, and in that way they always knew how the other was doing. In this case, he knew without a doubt that she was alive, he could feel it.

His mother suddenly let out a short, frustrated, sigh a few moments later, after having stared at him for a while. _Why does he have to be so stubborn?_ Her thoughts demanded.

Her lips twitched down in a slight frown, her brows furrowing together as she averted her gaze towards the door, wondering if he'd always act like this from now on.

Standing up, her hands smoothed down the front of her dress, as she took another deep breath, calming her nerves down before speaking again.

"Very well, tell me when you get over this temper tantrum of yours then."

She waited a moment, but it came as no surprise that he remained, reluctant as ever, ignoring her. Huffing, she began her retreat out of the room.

If she were honest with herself, she'd admit that she felt guilty, responsible over everything that had happened. Each time she had tried assuring Sebastian it was all okay, it wasn't really him she had tried to convince. It was herself.

She constantly told herself that the actions of her and her husband were necessary, they were the right thing to do, the only thing that could be done, regardless of what she wanted. Regret was beginning to eat away at her, as well as the guilt, it had been a while since she ever felt this bad. Though it was something she'd have to learn to deal with, it could never be taken back after all.

Pausing, nearly out the door, she turned, looking back towards her son who sat in his obvious depression, apparent to anyone who looked at him.

_'Maybe there was something we could have done.."_

* * *

How long had she been hiding?

Her body ached from sitting in one position for so long, and though the men were long gone by now, she continued to sit here, afraid to move, to even utter a sound.

Her heart continued to beat at an alarmingly fast pace, her fear never leaving her small body and mind.

She had hidden somewhere only Sebastian and her knew of, a place nearly impossible to find, less you were keen to the smaller details of things. Not many people were, and so she figured it was the safest place for her.

Even though no one had yet to find her, she still worried of what would happen if someone by chance did. The image of her dads mortally wounded body stayed fresh in her mind, haunting her, even helping her fear by showing what just might become of her if she were found.

Minutes passed, seemingly feeling like hours, as hours began to feel like days. Who knew how long she had sat there, her hands covering her mouth in hopes to quiet her ragged breathing a bit.

When would she be able to come out? Sooner or later, she would have to face the fact she'd have to. A part of her wanted to stay here, in the small dark little room, away from everything else. There was a world outside the door that awaited her, a place too scary for her to even comprehend. What was waiting in the shadows? Her imagination could only run wild as she thought of this question.

Taking a deep breath, her small hand reached out, searching for a handle. It was time. Eventually she'd have to leave, she couldn't stay forever no matter how much she wished.

It was time to be a big girl, just like her daddy had told her.

As she slowly opened the door, peering through the small opening into the darkness, she was met with an eerie quietness, a silence that seemed to consume the entire home. Not even the soft rustle of the leaves blowing in the wind outside could be heard, it was as if the estate was as dead as the many bodies within its boundaries.

Taking a hesitant step out, she slowly crept out into the open, leaving behind whatever comfort her hiding spot had to offer.

* * *

Sebastian walked leisurely around the new home he now resided in, trying in small hopes to find something interesting to do.

Since being brought to the safe house directly after the incident, he had spent the first day moping. Unwilling to even try anything without Harper. It was now the third day, and as he wandered about the place, he was beginning to become increasingly more aware of the fact that, without his best friend, there was nothing fun to do.

Without Harper, this "safe house" felt more like a prison than anything else.

He sat down, finally coming to a stop. His body slumped against the wall lazily, closing his eyes as he rested his head back against the cool stone. He just couldn't be bothered anymore.

"Arthur, you can't possibly feel nothing towards this."

"Of course I do, Emilie. But what do you want me to do, turn back time? Theres nothing we can do, don't you get that? We can't take back what we did."

Sebastian ears perked slightly at the familiar sound of his parents voices. They were bickering over something, it was rare for him to ever hear them so angry at one another.

"Isn't there something we can do? Can't we go-"

"Just stop it."

"Don't you tell me what to do you heartless little ba.." his mother trailed off, stopping herself before she could finish the insult.

Sebastian could hear her taking a deep breath.

He opened his eyes, his head turning towards the direction of their voices.

His mother spoke again, the tone now accusatory, "This is all your fault."

"Are you serious?" His father was increasingly becoming angrier, he could hear it in the way he spoke.

_What has them so riled up? _Sebastian wondered to himself.

He realized he had come to rest not too far away from his fathers new study, and as his curiosity grew, he couldn't help getting up. Creeping towards the office stealthy, as he continued to listen in.

"Yes! You're the reason this whole mess started!"

"You're being absolutely ridiculous."

The door to the room was slightly ajar, allowing the opportunity to look through the small opening to the inside. Sebastian took advantage of this, not entirely caring if he were found out, as he peered through the small crack.

Sebastian's father stood a few feet away from the door, his figure blocking out most of the view. He was a tall man, his eyes and hair the same color as Sebastian's. Everyone had always told him that he'd end up growing up to look just like him.

"You just don't get it, you don't understand. Maybe it's because you don't want to, but I'm not the one being ridiculous." He'd never heard his mother talk to his father like this before.

A question nagged the back of his mind, though he dared not think such a thing, as he pushed the thought away. Though how bad he wanted to know what was going on, this was so unusual, so unlike his parents, and the matter seemed so serious, something his premature mind couldn't possibly comprehend just yet.

"Emilie." His father's tone of voice suddenly changed, now sounding completely composed of any emotions, unlike before.

Sebastian's blood ran cold.

He knew he was standing here, he had sensed him. _Dammit. _

"I believe we have a visitor."

In less than a second, his father had turned to opened the door, Sebastian barely being able to stumble back in time and compose himself, immediately began pretending that he hadn't just eavesdropped.

His fathers tall figure loomed over him, as he looked up to meet his slightly glaring gaze, and polite smile that was always found on his carefully composed features.

"Good evening, Sebastian."

Sebastian said nothing, somewhat speechless, as he continued to stare at his father. Peeking around him, he could see his mother looking over at him. Her features composed of any emotions as well, the only hint of something being wrong were her two perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunching together slightly from frustration.

"Did you need something?"

Sebastian looked back towards his father, as he took note of the warning glare within his eyes. Whatever they had talked about, it was something to never be mentioned, not even now.

"U-uhm.." Sebastian stuttered slightly, but quickly regained himself, saying, "Just thought I might stop by to wish you two goodnight."

"I see, well then, goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetie." His mother echoed.

"Goodnight." Everything felt so tense, awkward even, they both knew he heard, though how much they weren't sure.

Sebastian had heard enough to question their trust, as he stood there for a moment longer, looking between the both of them, before turning to leave.

As he walked away, he could feel his fathers eyes watching him, as if to make sure he really left.

All that night, Sebastian wondered, lost in his thoughts as he recalled everything he heard between his parents. As much as he attempted to avoid the nagging thought, it kept coming back to him, making it difficult to ignore. It was a question that would continue to bother him for a long time, never really leaving his mind.

_Were they talking about Harper?_

* * *

The only light in the dark mansion came from the moon, its soft pale light spilling in through the broken windows.

Harper walked across the hallways quietly, careful to not make any noises if by some chance an intruder had stayed behind.

Her home now truly looked like a disaster zone. Furniture lay scattered, broken, littering the floors, as well as paintings, their frames damaged, the art inside ripped and ruined. Sharp shards of glass covered the ground from the windows being broken, many walls had been crushed, and the ones left still standing were covered in scratches and holes, most likely from bullets. In the places she refused to look at lay the body of someone she once knew.

Harper's mind was too young to truly comprehend everything she saw.

At first, she wandered, confused, scared, until finally a single thought ran through her mind. Her feet gained a purpose as she found herself walking towards where she last saw her father. For whatever small chance there might be, she hoped by some miracle her father might still be alive, laying in his wrecked office. She knew most likely he wouldn't be breathing anymore, yet she refused to believe such a thing would be even remotely possible.

The door to the room hung on only a hinge, slightly crooked, as it stood halfway open, as if creepily inviting her in. From what she could tell, the room was void of any light, too dark to see anything. It was haunting in the way it appeared, she felt almost as if there was something lurking in those shadows, waiting for, smiling with eagerness as she approached.

Shaking the thought away, she held her breath, her mind expecting the worse yet still somehow managing to hope for the best. Her hands reached out, pushing against broken door, as it groaned open, the light from the moon slipping in to barely illuminate the dark office.

A sudden shocked gasp emitted pass her lips, confusion as well as slight panic overcoming her. Though there wasn't much light, there was enough to see what she needed to.

One startling, unsettling fact, lay before her.

Her father's body was no longer inside.


End file.
